


Lilith

by LesbiyanEmelyan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbiyanEmelyan/pseuds/LesbiyanEmelyan
Summary: Они – не ровня, и Дагон помнит об этом, когда ее острые зубы впиваются в обнаженное плечо Вельзевула.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Dagon (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	Lilith

Они – не ровня, и Дагон помнит об этом, когда ее острые зубы впиваются в обнаженное плечо Вельзевула.

Может, у кракена несметное количество щупалец, способных стереть с лица Земли целую цивилизацию. Но, когда вскипят моря, а реки, вытекающие из них, обагрятся кровью, над трупом морского гиганта будут кружить мухи. Жужжать, жужжать, жужжать. Продираться под плоть. Миллионы глаз, маленьких вездесущих лапок: нигде не спрячешься, ведь прятаться негде.

Дагон прятаться никогда и не собиралась.

У Вельзевула липкие прикосновения – маленькие руки скользят по холодному, как у утопленницы, телу Дагона. Демоны не были бы собой без пороков, но если Хастуру и многим другим ближе гнев, зависть, гордыня, то Дагон с Вельзевулом восславляют похоть. Женские тела чувствительнее: больше нервных окончаний, больше пылающих адским пламенем точек, и цепкие пальцы Вельзевула добираются до каждой из них.

Дагон, конечно, всегда в тени. Она – чудовище из морских глубин, разевающее пасть с клыками, что режут не хуже меча. Под водой только тьма, тишина, ледяные течения и фальшивый, как обещания Бога, свет. На него плывут ее милые, маленькие, наивные жертвы – прямо в широко раскрытую пасть. Жалкие, жалкие грешники.

Но Вельзевул вездесуща, и она ухмыляется, когда зубы Дагона пронзают ей губу до крови. Она с исступлением смотрит, как демон морей безмолвно, как рыба, содрогается в ее липких, горячих, вездесущих руках.

Когда кончатся твари морские, земные, небесные – мухи будут пировать градом бездыханных тел, пока силы Рая и Ада сражаются в кровопролитной, последней войне.

Лигур, Хастур, даже пресловутый Кроули, изредка захаживающий домой «на огонек» - все они считают Дагона раболепной подстилкой без своего мнения. Впрочем, они не далеки от правды: просто, так уж вышло, что ее мнение всегда совпадает с мнением Вельзевула.

Тела их переплетаются в порочной насмешке над «любовью» смертных: морская соль, гнилые водоросли, преющая на солнце плоть. Это так прекрасно, так омерзительно, что на последнем – перед финалом, - выдохе, Дагон беззвучно содрогается и также беззвучно смеется.

Вельзевул, в то же время ведомая ее холодными, покрытыми редкими чешуйками руками, хрипит – почти жужжит. И, ослабев от наслаждения плоти, утыкается в мертвенно-бледное плечо лбом, покрытым испариной.

Демоны не доверяют друг другу: в этом их суть. Предавать, лгать, убивать – лишь бы это не нарушало планов Владыки.

Но, когда зубы Дагона вонзаются в ее кожу, она не боится, что ей перегрызут горло. Однако, как все высшие существа внизу и наверху, Вельзевул предпочитает не думать о «неудобных», невписывающихся в план мелочах.

В конце концов, в самом конечном из всех концов, подле Люцифера будет его Лилит…

И она, как и Дагон, отлично помнит свое место.


End file.
